


Закупки

by Margo_Rolle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Rolle/pseuds/Margo_Rolle
Summary: Шпионские игры это хорошо, особенно когда есть поддержка и ресурсы.Как сложилась бы партизанская работа генерала Хакса, если бы у него был лучший друг?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Закупки

— Бл**ь!

Ну а что я ещё могу подумать, хмуро глядя в монитор сквозь щелки глаз, в которых только ленивый сосуд не лопнул, на девятом часу работы? Что ещё могу подумать, когда руки дрожат от выпитого за ночь кафа, когда нервы в этом серпентарии на пределе, когда приходит красный сигнал о срочной закупке от 21-й ремонтной бригады 315-го дивизиона?

Второй за смену.

Сижу же, верстаю эти чёртовы таблицы с графиками отгрузок и приходов, потихоньку клепаю список заявок на оплату, чтобы скинуть на младший персонал отдела, никого не трогаю.

Медленный вдох, размеренный выдох. Раз Явин, два Явин, три Явин…

Подотпустило.

Открываю сообщение и еле сдерживаюсь от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

— Бедные ребята.

Опять кто-то невезучий вывел из шаткого равновесия нашего Магистра.

Почти конец вахты, а теперь сервис-инженерам во вторую смену пахать, чтобы разгрести эти завалы, протащить временную проводку и минимизировать ущерб, нанесенный этой красной светошашкой, пока запчасти не подвезут.

Это ж надо! Опять он расколотил дублирующий пульт управления подбрюшными турболазерами.

И что только забыл в этом коридоре, Ваше Темнейшество?

Я устало тру глаза, но рука упрямо ползёт на лоб, словно выражая своё отношение к сложившейся ситуации.

— Нет, так не пойдет.

За мной точно наблюдает служба безопасности, а значит, я плавно перемещаю руку на положенную по уставу причёску под номером одиннадцать и делаю вид, что стимулирую кровообращение в затылочной зоне.

О, и видео прислать не забыли. Вот за это ребятам спасибо, вот это они молодцы.

— Н-да.

Сплавившиеся вместе куски пластика, металла и прочего электронного ливера разбросаны по помещению в нелепом подобии творческого беспорядка, а подпалины на одной из стен подозрительно складываются в непечатную фразу на хаттесе.

— Да вы поэт, Магистр!

Всё-таки мне надо добавить несколько десятков кредитов в наш местный тотализатор.  
Это подросток. Долговязый подросток с кучей пены, распиханной в чёрный костюм в положенные анатомией места для пущей брутальности внешнего вида.

Ну не может взрослый человек таким некрасивым членовредительством заниматься. Как-то без души, что ли.

Вон чьи-то начищенные сапоги из-под груды мусора торчат.

Ладно, всё это лирика, времени на сантименты у меня совсем нет.

Запасная-то панель в складских отсеках найдётся, военный объект как-никак. Но ведь в новой смете на этот квартал не согласовали. Дорогие они, заразы.

А ведь бюджет отдела снабжения не то чтобы не резиновый, но точно не рассчитан на больше чем три, ну, максимум пять (и то, если очень ужаться и скроить, применив этот, с позволения сказать, творческий подход, который упоминали во время моего собеседования) подобных выступлений в квартал. Не больше.

Один материал с Санте, другой с Родона, а электронику вообще с Куата везти. Эти своего не упустят, промурыжат с заключением десятков дополнительных соглашений, спецификаций и прочей бюрократией в своё удовольствие. А ведь ещё согласование маркировки!

— Ситх! Декларация Соответствия истекает меньше чем через месяц!

Хорошо бы уложиться в срок. Надежда, конечно, глупое чувство, но не так-то просто изжить её на корню. Параллельно я открываю окно и скидываю задачу по обновлению старого дополнительного соглашения и подготовке первичного текста новых помощникам. Будет им развлечение.

Я возвращаюсь к основному письму, привычно прикрепляю видео с камер наблюдения в качестве обоснования срочной закупки по форме “А1” с доставкой сборным грузом по вторичным гипертрассам с военным эскортом — тоже, между прочим, не три кредита! — и отправляю на имя самого трудолюбивого человека в этом цирке с бантами:

Генералу А. Хаксу.

Прошу одобрить срочную закупку панели управления орудиями артикул AE50-271R марки Kuat Shipyards Electrics Ltd. по форме "А1".  
Видеообоснование во вложении.

С уважением,  
Начальник отдела снабжения  
Сайто Минард

Отдел снабжения ненавидит Кайло Рена.

И не думаю, что я говорю только за себя.


	2. Повышение?

В кают-компании высшего командования Добивающего сегодня было довольно многолюдно.  
Оно и неудивительно: после очередной эскапады рыцаря Рен многим хотелось унять мелкую дрожь в руках, а кому-то — банально хоть немного спустить пар.  
Мы с начальником отдела логистики хмуро цедили высокоградусное пойло за столиком на отшибе.

Хороший он мужик, этот Тагге. Молчаливый, серьёзный, дельный, изобретательный и на него всегда можно положиться. По крайней мере, в рабочих моментах он всегда наш отдел выручал, за своих ребят стоял горой, все их косяки на себя берёт, да и каких-либо серьёзных конфликтов между нами никогда не было.  
Работа с таким профессионалом — одно удовольствие. Ведь залог успеха армии и военных действий, что бы кто ни говорил, это всё-таки, прежде всего, хорошо налаженная логистика (в тандеме с закупками, разумеется), а уж потом командиры и выдрессированные мальчики в белых латах.

Вот и сегодня нам опять пришлось срочно искать необходимые запчасти. Не знаю, куда склад глядел, но вызванным на место происшествия сервис-инженерам заменять разрушенное яростью человека в чёрном плаще было банально не на что. Пришлось оперативно согласовывать пополнение складского запаса по этой позиции. Повезло ещё, что все документы в порядке, у поставщика всё в наличии в нужном нам количестве было, и Тагге моментально пробил нам выгодный вариант срочной поставки, благо мы дрейфуем сейчас в паре парсеков от завода поставщика.  
Маленькую победу во благо организации отмечаем, вообщем.  
Так задумался, что не сразу заметил, что в нашу сторону решительным шагом направляется наше непосредственное начальство.  
Генерал кивнул нам, молча сел на свободный стул, поставил свой бокал на столик, вздохнул, снова взял бокал в руки, немного отпил и обвёл нас заинтересованным взглядом.

— Ну что, господа майоры, как насчёт временного перевода-повышения на объект покрупнее?

Мы с Тагге удивлённо переглянулись и молча уставились на Хакса.  
— Я понимаю, вопрос серьёзный. Позвольте сразу обрисовать вам все бонусы пребывания на новом месте, — продолжил рыжий. — По обязанностям будет примерно то же, что и на нынешних должностях, но все закупки пойдут по заранее составленному плану и графику, поставщиков искать не нужно, все спецификации уже либо согласованы, либо будут согласовываться в процессе. К счастью, существует целый отдел специалистов вам в помощь, которые возьмут большую часть этой нудной работы на себя. Логистика будет немного запутаннее, но об этом больше объяснят на месте. Оплата — тоже вопрос немаловажный, вас не обидят, оклады вырастут втрое. Также вам будут предложены более просторные апартаменты с видовыми окнами и нормальным человеческим душем вместо освежителей.

По мере этого рекламного монолога брови ползут всё выше и выше, мы с Тагге снова переглядываемся и переводим заинтересованно-подозрительный взгляд на генерала.

— Звучит и правда неплохо, господа. Но и это ещё не всё. Главный козырь я приберёг на сладкое, — тоном заправского менеджера отдела продаж продолжил он.

— Там практически не будет появляться Кайло Рен.

Мы с Тагге синхронно подавились виски.

Беру инициативу в свои руки.  
— Генерал, мы с майором Тагге благодарим Вас за столь щедрое и невероятно интригующее предложение. Пожалуйста, обозначьте сроки, в которые от нас требуется ответ, сколько времени потребуется провести на новом объекте, кто в наше отсутствие будет выполнять наши обязанности и как скоро возникнет необходимость переезда?

Генерал довольно потёр руки, загадочно улыбнулся и произнёс:  
— Вот вы и начинаете задавать правильные вопросы, Минард. Думаю, что могу дать вам обоим двое суток на обсуждение полученной информации. Срок службы на новом месте, для начала, составит полгода. Дальнейшее зависит от решения Верховного Лидера Сноука и политической обстановки в галактике. Вы сможете взять по два сотрудника из своих отделов с собой. Разумеется, их также ждёт повышение. Вы вольны выбрать на свой вкус заместителей из тех, что потолковее. Передислокация запланирована через пятнадцать стандартных суток. Если возникнут вопросы, пишите. А теперь, господа, я вынужден откланяться.

Он встал, подхватил свой бокал и отправился в сторону барной стойки.

Мы вновь переглянулись с Тагге, и я без всяких слов понял, что сегодня обсуждать предложение генерала мы не будем. В целом, это логично — для начала стоит понять, нужно ли мне оно. Ведь это не приказ, это действительно предложение. По крайней мере, пока.

Бросать своих людей на произвол судьбы, весь корабль на растерзание Рену, покидать насиженное место ради туманной перспективы карьерного роста и финансового обогащения… да и к своей каюте я уже прикипел за столько лет. Обжил даже, насколько устав это позволяет.

Виски закончился, и я решил освежить бокал.

Пока ждал свою очередь, мимо прошествовал Хакс. Он остановился на секунду рядом, коротко сжал мой локоть и прошептал: — Пожалуйста. Я без тебя там не справлюсь.

И тут я понял, что предложение маскировало под собой отчаянную мольбу о помощи.


	3. Старкиллер

Думаю, все согласятся, что год работы на секретной базе Старкиллер идёт как за три.  
Идеальная работа каждого отдела, всякий документ готов в срок, все материалы, запчасти и необходимая рабочая сила согласовываются оперативно и без всяких задержек, доставка осуществляется в строгом соответствии с установленным графиком. Любо-дорого посмотреть.

Порой это создаёт ощущение того, что все мы находимся в каком-то дурном сне или в симуляции.  
Настолько гладко всё идёт.

Мы можем по праву гордиться тем, что построена эта база благодаря нашим усилиям.  
Вернее, могли бы, если бы были полными идиотами, слепо верящими в идеи Первого Ордена.  
Если бы не понимали, что мы делаем и для каких целей.

Ужасное место.  
Мне до одури хочется надеяться на то, что данный объект будет использоваться только в качестве весомого аргумента в переговорах с Новой Республикой, что суперлазер никогда не выкачает до капле одну из ближайших звёзд и не выстрелит по населённой планете.

По ночам нас мучают кошмары.

Сложно договориться с собственной совестью.  
Ведь это не добровольный труд. Это даже не круговая порука.  
Это вынужденная работа, основанная на страхе и банальном шантаже.  
У многих дома семьи, дети, больные родственники, нужны деньги на помощь и обеспечение нетрудоспособных близких.  
При нынешней экономической обстановке в Галактике наилучшие варианты заработка — это контрабанда, работа на хаттов или же Первый Орден.  
И, давайте будем полностью честны с собой, последний вариант гораздо безопаснее и, возможно, даже прибыльнее. Особенно если ты канцелярская крыса, а не штурмовик, вынужденный постоянно рисковать своей жизнью.  
Вот и сидим мы на этой суперсекретной базе, морозим задницы, любуемся на заснеженные еловые лапы и пьём успокоительное разной степени крепости отнюдь не в рекомендованных медиками дозах.  
Такая работа.

Родители рассказывали, что при Императоре подобного не было.  
Все мы понимаем, что раньше и трава была зеленее, и молоко более голубое, и образование лучше.  
Но сложно не думать об этих их словах и о том, что из-за Новой Республики, уничтожившей идеально отточенный государственный механизм, не предложившей взамен ничего толкового, вся Галактика и полетела под откос.

Завтра утром меня ожидает очередная проверка службы безопасности на лояльность.

Чем ближе ходовые испытания, тем они чаще.


	4. Позаботься о ней

Янтарная жидкость переливалась в прозрачной тубе, резко контрастируя с обезличенной серостью стен и большей частью меблировки просторной многокомнатной каюты.  
Впрочем, гораздо меньше, чем рыжий мех урчащей кошки, вольготно раскинувшейся на моих коленях, и шевелюра её не менее рыжего хозяина, сидящего напротив с таким же бокалом.  
Я снова расслабленно почесал кошку за ухом, и она благодарно ткнулась мне носом в ладонь и коротко лизнула.  
— Маленькая предательница! — голос моего друга буквально сквозил наигранной ревностью.  
Кошка приоткрыла один глаз, лениво посмотрела в его сторону и, словно поняв его слова, перевернулась на спину, раскинув лапы, и выжидающе на меня уставилась.  
Я притворно вздохнул, отставил бокал на стол и, хищно улыбаясь лишь одним уголком рта, обеими руками начал щекотать мягкое пузико этой пушистой террористки, которая поочерёдно хватала мои руки всеми четырьмя лапами и легонько прикусывала за пальцы.  
Обожаю эти наши редкие посиделки. Не важно, сколько у нас есть времени, главное, что это даёт сил, позволяет отдохнуть морально и немного физически.  
Работа у нас с приятелем крайне нервная. И, честно говоря, на износ. Особенно у него.  
— Сай, у меня будет к тебе просьба довольно деликатного характера, — наконец решился мой друг.  
Весь вечер мы молча потягивали коррелианский виски в его личном кабинете, но я видел, что его что-то гложет.  
— Внимательно тебя слушаю, Арми, — сказал я и в доказательство серьёзности намерений перестал играть с кошкой. Милли недовольно фыркнула, подобралась, спрыгнула на пол и скрылась за приоткрытой дверью в генеральскую опочивальню, гордо задрав хвост.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты позаботился о ней, если... — тут по его лицу пробежала еле заметная судорога. — Если со мной что-то случится.  
Он смотрел прямо мне в глаза, и я видел, что он чертовски серьёзен.  
Неужели новоиспеченному Верховному Лидеру настолько люто снесло башню, что он желает избавиться от человека, без которого эта организация развалится в один момент? После Старкиллера он меня о таком не просил...  
— Разумеется. Но, может, я могу помочь тебе избежать подобного развития событий?


	5. Кошки-мышки

Кто бы мне лет этак семь назад сказал, что мы тут разведём шпионские игрища — ни в жизнь бы не поверил! Покрутил бы пальцем у виска и предложил бы фантазёру начать писательскую карьеру; для низкосортных дамских романов — самое оно.  
Сам я, конечно, не читал, но в разговорах сестёр нечто подобное проскальзывало.  
Примерив на себя бытие теневого руководителя сети осведомителей, могу сказать следующее: наша служба действительно и опасна, и трудна. И, слава Силе, пока что не видна. И пусть оно так дальше и остаётся.  
Одно хорошо — канал для поставки сверхсекретных данных Сопротивлению отлажен, и незаметно передать информацию удаётся достаточно часто.  
Впрочем, это заслуга не столько наша, сколько нового Верховного Лидера.  
Вот уж где его вспыльчивый характер пригодился, и мы намерены пользоваться этим ресурсом на полную катушку, по возможности избегая жертв среди разумных… и кошек.  
Давеча коллега из договорного отдела отправил ему на комлинк информацию о том, что один из поставщиков набуанских деликатесов в односторонней форме расторг контракт с Первым Орденом.  
Информация эта, правда, устарела на двое суток, но ребята с пульта видеонаблюдения не давали отмашки на передачу сообщения Рену, т.к. необходимо было подловить его вблизи какого-нибудь важного технического узла.  
И вчера под конец ночной смены такая возможность представилась.  
Утром всем отделом смотрели, как он бесится из-за того, что у него отняли любимые конфеты, и крушит узел межгалактической связи. К счастью, обслуживающий его персонал по нашей наводке резко собрался и убежал "на обед" за тридцать секунд до.  
Провода искрили только так!  
После отчёта ремонтной бригады сервис-инженеров и получения перечня необходимых запчастей — сверх тех, что у нас были на складе — я прикинул, куда бы в этот раз положить инфокристалл. Повертев список ремонтопригодного оборудования и так, и этак, посмотрев несколько чертежей на пару с главным инженером, мы решили отправить производителю три в разной степени уцелевших конденсатора. Всё-таки удобно, что резистор похож на носители информации.  
Славьтесь, лицензионные соглашения и запреты на починку запчастей и оборудования несертифицированными сотрудниками! Никогда раньше я так не радовался всем этим бюрократическим нюансам, которые раньше постоянно вставляли мне палки в колёса, а теперь давали возможность спасти жизнь лучшего друга, который по своей вредности ввязался в эту авантюру.  
Идиотский способ самоубиться, как по мне.  
Время идти договариваться о доставке с Тагге, а пока мы решим, как в этот раз всё получше сделать, ребята из сервисного отдела упрячут инфокристалл куда надо и красиво всё запакуют.  
Радуйся, Сопротивление, свежий маршрут по секторам патрулирования уже в пути!


	6. Наследство

Изобразить шок, испуг и общую заспанность, когда ворвавшиеся в мою каюту посреди ночи штурмовики резко вытащили меня из-под одеяла, как был в трусах и майке, не составило никакого труда.  
Я, хоть и не спал, ждал подобного развития событий после бегства этих придурков с борта Непреклонного, всё же не был уверен, что за мной придут так скоро. Хорошо, что успел отдать распоряжение о временном прекращении связи своим подельникам и уничтожить наушник для оперативной связи.  
Хотя бы дали штаны с сапогами натянуть, и на том спасибо.  
Когда под конвоем вели в одну из допросных на нижних уровнях разрушителя, волнение тоже изображать не пришлось. Им-то не понять, что я волнуюсь больше не за себя, а за Хакса.  
Когда в глаза бил свет, руки были скованы за спиной, а надо мной нависала ухмыляющая рожа Прайда, горе изображать вообще не пришлось.  
Кажется, я не плакал со смерти отца.  
Одна половина меня разрывалась и билась в агонии, другая не верила и надеялась.  
После недели давящей тишины и неизвестности в одиночке, самокопания, попытки справиться с горем, забивая его надеждами на лучший исход, и огромного количества проверок и допросов с применением специализированной техники меня всё-таки сочли благонадёжным дружком-идиотом, который был не при делах, и отпустили.  
Как будто так сложно обмануть все эти их детекторы лжи, когда знаешь, что руководство отдела службы безопасности кроило бюджет, как могло, и производители под моим нажимом указывали некоторые “незначительные” уязвимости закупаемых нами бюджетных моделей.  
И вот я сижу, тупо пялюсь в стенку, уже в изрядном подпитии, как ко мне вновь врываются… правда, в этот раз не штурмовики. Судя по нашивкам — юротдел.  
Неужели увольнять будут? Почему же тогда к себе не позвали? Да плевать.  
Но они не ждут, пока я соображу и сфокусирую на них взгляд.  
Они скороговоркой зачитывают его короткое завещание и бросают мне на колени небольшую коробку, из которой доносится шипение.  
Я едва успеваю подхватить переноску до того, как она соскользнёт на пол.  
Дрожащими руками разворачиваю дверцей к себе и открываю.  
Нервный рыжий вихрь вырывается изнутри, словно сжатая пружина, которую отпустили, тут же раздирая мне левое плечо. Раздражённо бьёт хвостом по лицу, топчется по шее и плечам и, наконец немного успокоившись, прижимается к груди.  
Бедная Милли, не удивлюсь, если её “просветили” со всех ракурсов на предмет сокрытия важных улик.  
Осторожно обнимаю её обеими руками, прижимаюсь лицом к её шерстке и отпускаю себя.  
Она как будто не против моей слабости, она всё понимает.  
А мне… нам… нам срочно нужно в отпуск.


	7. Отпуск

Кому: адепт-генералу вооружённых сил Первого Ордена  
Энрику Прайду  
От кого: Начальника отдела снабжения вооружённых сил Первого Ордена  
Сайто Минарда

Заявление

Прошу предоставить мне часть очередного отпуска с 295 по 310 35 ПБЯ сроком на 15 календарных дней.

Я сжимал в руках лист флимсипласта с подписанным заявлением на отпуск.  
Даже не верится в то, что меня отпустили практически за двое стандартных суток до выдвижения на Экзегол.  
Я невыносимо долго не видел мать и сестёр.  
Долго собирать свои пожитки не пришлось: многолетняя работа на военных объектах с постоянными перемещениями, зачастую без возможности хотя бы раз в пол года ступить на поверхность хоть какой-либо планеты, не располагает к обрастанию вещами. Только положенная по уставу форма и несколько безделушек, напоминающих о доме.  
Всё это и несколько комплектов белья я уложил в чемодан. Пора было приступать к самой сложной части.  
Надо уговорить Милли залезть в переноску.  
В воздух взвился привязанный на нитку журавлик, сложенный из упаковки из-под сухпайка. Весь из себя блестящий и шуршащий, он медленно подбирался ко входу переноски, а за ним так же медленно кралась кошка, смешно припав к полу и притопывая передними лапами.  
Один резкий бросок — и они оба оказываются внутри, дверца захлопывается, Милли раздражённо шипит и бьёт хвостом.  
— Прости, милая, — ласково начинаю оправдываться я. — Мне это не нравится не меньше твоего, но это всего на пару часов. Обещаю, дома я тебя сразу же выпущу. Честное слово!  
Гиперпрыжок до трансферной базы занял примерно час, а оттуда до Набу всего два, и вот мы уже спускаемся на поверхность планеты к местному космопорту.  
Не могу оторвать взгляд от этой зелёной сферы, глаза предательски щиплет.  
— Ну, вот мы и дома, милая! — обращаюсь я к переноске и ловлю на себе неодобрительные взгляды нескольких пассажиров.  
В толпе встречающих явственно выделяется моя младшенькая. В основном тем, что от нетерпения скачет на месте и машет обеими руками, словно ей пять лет.  
Плюю на честь офицерского мундира, предписывающую вести себя достойно в любой ситуации, и срываюсь на бег под аккомпанемент шипения из болтающейся из стороны в сторону переноски. В последний момент успеваю поставить вещи на пол, чтобы поймать в объятия налетевшую на меня с разбега сестричку.  
Поднимаю на руки, кружу, она радостно смеётся.  
С минуту мы стоим молча обнявшись, она утыкается носом в мой китель, но потом деловито выбирается из кольца моих рук и заглядывает в глаза.  
— Малышка Аша, какая же ты стала красавица! — в восторге произношу я, рукой трепля по макушке.  
— И вовсе я не маленькая, Сай! Пойдём скорее, Сави ждёт нас на парковке.  
Подхватываю вещи и пытаюсь угнаться за ней, лавируя в толпе встречающих и новоприбывших. Запах зелени, цветов, солнце и общее настроение людей вокруг с непривычки опьяняют.  
За рулём старенького потрёпанного семейного спидера сидит моя средняя сестра Савитри. Девушка, сочетающая в себе острый ум, изящество, доброту и красоту. Толпы поклонников вьются вокруг неё ещё с подросткового возраста, но она всегда отвечала отказом на любые матримониальные предложения.  
Любопытно, кто же станет тем самым?  
Сави быстро домчала нас до дома нашей семьи, и я уже с порога чувствую запах фирменных пирогов нашей мамы.  
Опускаю чемодан и переноску, выпускаю Милли, которая тут же начинает носиться по холлу, изучая новое место и обнюхивая каждый предмет. Оставляю её на попечение сестёр и иду на запах.  
Тут совсем ничего не изменилось, и от этой мысли приятное тепло разливается по телу.  
Мама стояла спиной ко мне, как раз закрыла дверцу духовки, сняла жаропрочные перчатки, устало коснулась лба рукой и обернулась ко мне.  
Я не знаю, возможно я идеализирую её, и только в моих глазах она всегда молода и прекрасна, но, кажется, она совершенно не изменилась за эти годы. Глаза светятся от радости, уголки губ медленно расплываются в ослепительной улыбке. С секунду я стою, любуясь, и вот уже крепко обнимаю её и вдыхаю аромат цветов и свежей выпечки, исходящий от её волос.  
Совсем как в детстве.  
Вот теперь я точно дома.  
Позади послышался звук шагов и довольное кошачье мурчание. Хорошо, что девочки так быстро нашли общий язык. Я уже хочу повернуться и обнять всех троих, как мама выпускает меня из объятий и делает шаг назад. Аша моментально оказывается рядом. Взгляд у неё почему-то виноватый.  
Медленно оборачиваюсь и застываю на месте, не веря своим глазам.  
В дверном проёме стоит одетый в мой старый тёмно-зелёный домашний шёлковый халат Хакс с Милли на руках.  
И неуверенно улыбается мне.  
Аша покрепче сжимает мою руку, почувствовав, как она дрожит.  
Из-за спины Армитажа появляется Савитри, встаёт рядом с ним, и я вижу, словно в замедленной съёмке, как она берёт его под руку, с вызовом глядя на меня.  
Хакс исподлобья наблюдает за тем, как мои брови встречаются с линией роста волос.  
Высвобождаю руку из ладошек сестры, делаю два размашистых шага и сгребаю в объятия их обоих.  
Радость переполняет меня.  
Он жив.  
Они вместе.  
Я набью ему морду, если он обидит Сави.  
Может, даже крепко пожму его тощую веснушчатую шею.  
Я дома.  
Армитаж деликатно покашливает и делает кивок в сторону двери.  
Мы молча идём до гостиной, хотя я еле держу себя в руках, хочу петь, плясать, смеяться и всё это в один момент.  
Кажется, я немного схожу с ума.  
Останавливаемся у столика с напитками. Он смотрит на меня с хитрым прищуром и говорит:  
— Комфортабельность транспортировки раненых в контейнере с поврежденными запчастями весьма сомнительна, не находишь? — я саркастично приподнимаю левую бровь. — Но если серьезно, Сай, спасибо, — он делает шаг ко мне и крепко стискивает в объятиях.  
— Арми, ну куда я без тебя? Я всё это время был на взводе, связь со всеми пришлось оборвать, и я не был уверен в том, что посылка была доставлена по адресу. Я вообще ни в чём не был уверен.  
— Бьюсь об заклад, ты уверен как минимум в том, что сможешь надрать мне задницу в случае, если я расстрою Савитри, — этот нахал ещё и ухмыляться изволит.  
— Когда Вы в последний раз участвовали в спарринге, экс-генерал? Хотя, стоп. Не хочу ничего об этом слышать!  
— Сай, ну за кого ты меня принимаешь? — вздыхает он. — Я ждал тебя, чтобы официально попросить благословения на наш брак, — пауза. — Ты же не против?  
— А ты на одно колено встанешь? — ехидно спрашиваю я. Этот педант выполнит все рамки приличий, уж я за этим прослежу.  
— Может, мне ещё и фамилию твою взять?  
— В сложившихся обстоятельствах, согласись, это наилучший вариант. Ты только послушай, как стильно звучит: Армитаж Минард.  
— Это значит “да”? — этот олух ошалело уставился на меня своими огромными глазищами.  
— Это значит, что я подумаю над твоим предложением, — возвращаю его на землю я. — И ты всё ещё не преклонил колено, Хакс.  
Нарушая торжественность момента, на пороге гостиной появляется мама.  
— Мальчики, хватит дурачиться. Чай давно на столе, пироги стынут, пойдёмте скорее в столовую.  
Мы улыбаемся, напускаем на себя виноватый вид и следуем за ней.  
Этот отпуск обещает быть самым лучшим.


End file.
